Kamikaze (Eminem Album)
Kamikaze is an album by American rapper Eminem. It was released without any announcement. Tracklist Sample credits * "The Ringer" contains an interpolation from "Ooouuu", written by Matthew Jacobson and Katorah Marrero, as performed by Young M.A. * "Greatest" contains an interpolation from "Humble", written and performed by Kendrick Lamar and "Woke Up Like This", written and performed by Lil Uzi Vert and Playboi Carti. * "Normal" contains a sample from "Seconds", written and performed by Little Dragon. * "Kamikaze" contains a sample from "I'm Bad", written by Bobby Ervin, Dwayne Simon, and James Smith, as performed by LL Cool J. * "Good Guy" contains a sample from a cover of "Glassy Sky" from the anime series Tokyo Ghoul, sung by Donna Burke. Personnel * Eminem – lead vocals, production, mixing Musicians Canadian pop singer Jessie Reyez guests on two tracks * Scram Jones – scratching on "Kamikaze" * Joyner Lucas – vocals on "Lucky You" * Luis Resto – keyboards on "The Ringer", "Not Alike", and "Kamikaze"; production on "Stepping Stone" and "Venom" * Mario Resto – vocals on "Stepping Stone" * Jessie Reyez – vocals on "Nice Guy" and "Good Guy" * Paul Rosenberg – discussion on "Paul" * Royce da 5'9" – vocals on "Not Alike" * Justin Vernon – vocals on "Fall" Technical personnel * Swish Allnet – production on "Normal" * Fred Ball – production on "Nice Guy" * Boi-1da – production on "Lucky You" * Tony Campagna – recording on all songs * Dr. Dre – executive production * Brian "Big Bass" Gardner – mastering * Illa da Producer – production on "The Ringer", "Lucky You", "Normal", and "Good Guy" * Jeremy Miller – production on "Greatest" * Tay Keith – production on "Not Alike" * Lonestarrmuzik – production on "Normal" * Mike Will Made It – production on "Greatest" and "Fall" * Ronny J – production on "The Ringer" and "Not Alike" * S1 – production on "Normal" and "Nice Guy" * Mike Saputo – art design, art direction, and illustration * Joe Strange – recording on all songs * Mike Strange – recording on all songs, mixing * Tim Suby – production on "Kamikaze" * Jahaan Sweet – production on "Lucky You" Why It Sucks # A lot of the songs have terrible production which makes them unlistenable. Even Tyler, The Creator claimed it "worst beats ever". # Eminem comes off as immature due to him dissing mumble rap and the people who criticized him for his previous album Revival. # A lot of unneeded and weak disses such as the ones aimed at Tyler, the Creator, and Earl Sweatshirt, which is ironic because Earl's influence was Eminem. # The song Good Guy sounds like any other poppy toxic relationship song Eminem has made. # In his review, Anthony Fantano gave this a 4/10. Redeeming Qualities Despite all their bad qualities, they have several good ones too. Therefore, they also have an article on the Best Music And Songs Wiki. To view this page on that wiki, click here. Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Albums Category:2010s Albums Category:Eminem Albums Category:Bad Albums with Good Songs Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano